


Before the Dawn

by MillerAubrey



Series: Augie Untold [1]
Category: D20 Error, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cute Sibling Interactions, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Tragic™ backstory alert, his dad sucks so get ready for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerAubrey/pseuds/MillerAubrey
Summary: the death of the boy molded by anguish; the rise of the man dripping in sunshine.The story of Augustus Theodore Canterbury (aka Augie) from D20 Error. He's my sweet baby boy and I can't wait for you all to see how I traumatized him. :D
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Series: Augie Untold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193639





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My incredible d&d group!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+incredible+d%26d+group%21%21).



He paced the corridor, his footsteps echoing throughout the castle. Arms crossed and brows furrowed, he paid no mind to the commotion coming from the room.

“It will all work out,” the red tiefling said calmly to the impatient man. “I assure you.”

“How could you possibly know such a thing, Kairus?”

Kairus looked to the side, lost in his own thoughts. “I had a dream last night.” The man sighed but didn’t interrupt. Kairus continued. “I was placed in a field but I could not pinpoint exactly where in the countryside it was located. I attempted to find my way out but it seemed to go on for miles. Then, out of nowhere, a beaming light blinded my vision. The silhouette of a man stepped out from the brightness and began to make his way towards me. His stature strong and the grip of his sword forceful. I was standing in front of an extremely skilled warrior. Curly, golden hair sat atop his head, like ringlets made from pure sunlight. A face so sharp only the gods were capable of carving such a thing. And rough hands that can only emerge from years of fighting for something worthwhile. Gold tears fell from his eyes and streaked his cheeks. I was both in awe of the figure and terrified. He kneeled before me and placed his hand on my shoulder,” He paused, staring ahead for a moment, “And then he smiled.”

The man gawked at Kairus, “And?”

“And nothing.” Kairus snapped out of his daydream and reverted back to his proper self. “That’s when I woke up.” 

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Of course. Heaven forbid the gods try to be straightforward.” 

“I apologize if you expected more but I found the vision very illuminating. I expect Helm gifted it me in case your nerves got the best of you today.” He looked the man up and down. “But you seem more than fine.”

Another silence fell over the two before the man asks, “Did he look like me?”

At this, Kairus offered a rare smile. “A spitting image.”

“Your majesty?” The midwife peaked her head through the door and, unable to hide her joy, gave him a warm smile. “He’s arrived!”

The man, King Alexander Canterbury, immediately regained his usual regal composure and smiled back. He practically ran in as the door shut behind him and Kairus was left outside, his dream still echoing in his mind. He wasn’t lying when he told Alexander the man in the vision looked like him. He was clearly looking at the face of his best friend’s son. 

But there was….something else. Where Alexander is sharp and jagged, this younger man was soft and gentle. Kairus could sense the fragile heart that lay beneath the layers of armor, held together by a fraying string and a frightening perseverance he had never seen before. His hands, though coarse and scratched, seemed to only be capable of extending outwards. 

_ But his eyes. _

Brighter, kinder eyes. 

Eyes that gleamed with hope and potential.

Eyes which assured Kairus that Klia would finally be in good hands. He placed his hand on top of the warrior’s. _ Finally _ , he thought,  _ a king worth protecting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kairus. What a good man. I hope we find you.


End file.
